1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle computer system and, also relates to a method of receiving message from a control center through the vehicle computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
When the control center sends a message to the motor vehicle's computer system, the computer system uses a pager to receive the message from the control center. However, conventional vehicle computer systems are not practical for receiving large amounts or a variety of messages from the control center via broadcasting in order to save transmission fees.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a vehicle computer system that eliminates the aforesaid drawback.